Tutorial para Ducharse Ecológicamente por Granger
by LadyMaccagno
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. ¿Quién de los dos se lleva el premio Gran Estúpido?- No es un Dramione.. aunqe me fascinan :D disfruten de sus pleitos XD N\A- 1er RR.- Giuli;


"Tutorial Para Ducharse Ecológicamente"; por Granger, Hermione J.

By LadyMaccagno

_**Draco Malfoy se dirigió cansinamente hacia la Biblioteca en busca de algún libro de Historia de la Magia que lo ayudara con el extenso par de pergaminos que tenía de tarea sobre las guerras entre duendes y hadas del siglo X.**_

_**Se acercó a las estanterías de dicha materia y comenzó en su busca, irritado de tener que quedarse despierto toda la noche para terminar el bendito trabajo para el día siguiente.**_

_**Tomó unos tres tomos diferentes y se sentó en una de las mesas para comenzar. Abrió el primer libro, titulado "Las Pequeñas Guerras e**_

_**Entre Pequeños Seres Mágicos; Tomo 3; Siglos VII a X". Abrió en la primer página y se encontró con una lista de los alumnos que habían tomado prestado dicho libro. **_

_**Su nombre se estaba terminando de escribir, junto con la fecha. Notó que, encima suyo, estaba el nombre de la sangre sucia y la fecha databa del día anterior.**_

"_**Qué aplicadita la ratona; a penas nos dieron el trabajo y ya tenía el libro frente a sus narices" **_**pensó con sorna.**

**Pasó la página y comenzó a explorar el índice. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se dirigió al capítulo que le indicaba y comenzó a leer.**

**Unos 50 minutos luego, ya había acabado con el no muy extenso capítulo y escrito la mitad del primer pergamino. Bostezó y miró la hora en su reloj de plata, adornado con ciertos detalles en verde esmeralda y con sus iniciales grabadas detrás. Las 22:30. No era tan tarde, como él creía.**

**Pasó rápidamente las hojas restantes del libro, en busca de un título, un nombre o una fecha que le llamara la atención. Pero se encontró con algo más.**

**Una hoja de color rosa, doblada a la mitad, se encontraba a mitad del último capítulo. **_**"La curiosidad mató al gato". **_**La tomó y la desdobló.**

**Se llevó una sorpresa (aunque no muy grande) al leer lo que estaba escrito. A cada palabra que leía, una sonrisa burlona se iba agrandando en su rostro.**

_**Tutorial Para Ducharse Ecológicamente**_

_**Por Granger, Hermione J.**_

_**Este tutorial va dirigido a aquellas personas que se duchan sin reparar en la cantidad de agua que gastan por minuto y en que eso afecta gravemente a la naturaleza, teniendo en cuenta que el agua potable en el mundo es escasa en comparación con las masas saladas que rodean a los continentes y que la tasa de seres que la utilizan es muy elevada.**_

_**Así que me tomé este pequeño tiempo para detallarles una simple forma de ducharse sin gastar tamaña cantidad de agua.**_

_**1. Abrir las canillas y mojarse completamente.**_

_**2. Cerrarlas y tomar el Shampoo.**_

_**3. Echar un poco en la palma de su mano y masajear bien su cuero cabelludo.**_

_**4. Abrir nuevamente las canillas y enjuagar bien todo rastro de espuma.**_

_**5. Cerrar las canillas, tomar el jabón y enjabonar todo su cuerpo (haciendo hincapié en las axilas, las partes íntimas, las manos, el cuello, el rostro y los pies).**_

_**6. Volver a abrir las canillas y enjuagarse completamente.**_

_**7. Volver a cerrarlas y tomar la crema de enjuague.**_

_**8. Si tu pelo es largo y de esos que se enredan fácilmente, con rulos, ondas o bucles, te convendrá tomar un peine y comenzar a desenredar con el acondicionador.**_

_**9. Cuando esté listo, abres las canillas por última vez y enjuagas tu cabello.**_

_**10. Finalmente cierras las canillas y comienzas a secarte con una toalla.**_

_**Espero que tomen en cuenta mis recomendaciones, ya que en un futuro me lo agradecerán.**_

_**Por cierto, traten de divulgar este tutorial a sus personas más allegadas, para que el cuidado del agua en la ducha se expanda y llegue a ser algo mundial.**_

_**Muchas gracias.**_

_**Hermione J. Granger**_

**- Por Merlín. ¡Qué idiota es! Creo que la subestimo. Es mucho más estúpida de lo que le hago saber. ¡Firmar algo como esto!- Se carcajeó el rubio en un tono bajo, ya que estaba en la Biblioteca.**

**Tomó su pluma y escribió un mensaje detrás. "Querida ratona de biblioteca: Decepcionarías a tus lectores si no lo hubieras firmado. Intentaré seguir tus estupideces, para que tus descendientes sangre sucia puedan disfrutar de mi agua potable. Un Saludo"**

**Divertido, dibujó una torcida sonrisa sobre su fino rostro. **

"_**Yo no soy tan imbécil de firmarlo… Aunque se note que es de parte de un Slytherin"**_

**Dobló el papel y lo metió en donde lo había hallado. Cerró el tomo y volviendo a concentrarse, abrió el siguiente, titulado " Historia de los Duendes; Tomo 5".**

**Pero unas voces que ni se preocupaban en susurrar discutían del otro lado del estante a su espalda. Voces que reconoció antes de escuchar una palabra entera.**

**- ¡OH, vamos Herms! ¡Déjame ver tu trabajo! Te prometo que no lo copiaré, sólo lo leeré para dame una idea y luego escribir el mío…- **_**"El pobretón, cómo no."**_

**- No, Ronald. Escribirás el trabajo tú mismo, con los conocimientos que ganarás leyendo los libros que te daré.- **_**"Suena igual que como escribe"; **_**se rió para sus adentros.**

**Escuchó un bufido.- Eres muy mala Hermione. ¿No soy tu querido amigo?- Pretendió darle lástima con un tono dolido.**

**- No, Ron. Conseguirás que te deje aquí, sin facilitarte los libros.- Qué par de perdedores…- Vaya, parece que alguien se ha llevado el tomo de Las Pequeñas Guerras…- Dijo con voz desanimada.**

**Mejor momento, imposible. Era perfecto para devolver el libro y que encontraran nuevamente la nota, así que lo levitó por encima de su cabeza y logró que pasara al otro lado del librero.**

**- ¡Qué suerte! Este es.- Bien.- Toma, lee el capítulo 6 de éste…- escuchó cómo rebuscaba entre los libros, seguramente buscando otro que haya usado.**

**Una lamparita se prendió en la mente de la serpiente. **_**"Los dos somos prácticamente (lamentablemente) iguales a nivel de sabiduría… Puede que…" **_**Abrió los dos libros que le quedaban en las primeras páginas y notó que también los había utilizado ella el día anterior.**

**- Bueno, éstos no tuve tiempo de usarlos, así que ni embebido en alguna poción se los doy a la comadreja. Y mejor si no los llega a usar, no le vendría mal perder unos puntos al idiota ése… Qué va. Mientras yo lo tenga perfectamente hecho…- Susurró. Y se enfrascó en la lectura de la Historia de los Duendes.**

**Aunque antes de encontrar el capítulo correcto, pensó inconscientemente **_**"Debo admitir que sigo los mismos pasos al bañarme…"**_

**Una gran cantidad de minutos luego, Ron se levantó inesperadamente de su lugar- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué diablos es esto?- Cuestionó incrédulo.**

**Ella se acercó, dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo para matar al tiempo. Su rostro se ensombreció y enrojeció al mismo tiempo.**

**El pelirrojo tenía en sus manos el papel rosa en donde ella había escrito su tutorial. No sabía que había quedado ahí… Pensaba que estaba entre sus propios libros.**

**Y por poco le agarra un ataque cuando notó que Ron lo giraba y leían lo que detrás había escrito.**

**- ¡¡¡OH, POR MERLÍN Y LA MESA REDONDA DE CABALLEROS!!!- Gritó la castaña, horrorizada de la tamaña vergüenza que había pasado. Desde la entrada de la Biblioteca escuchó que pedían silencio.- No… puedo… creerlo…-**

**Tomó desesperada el papel, intentando adivinar quién había sido, pero en eso justamente era pésima, Adivinación.**

**Pero, la inteligencia brilló en los ojos de la chica y se abalanzó desesperadamente sobre el tomo de Las Pequeñas Guerras…**

**Su ceño se frunció, juntando de un modo grotesco sus cejas. La rabia se reflejó en cada poro de su rostro y Ron podría jurar que vio los ojos de la bruja cambiar de su tono chocolate a uno escarlata.**

**- Serpiente asquerosa, estúpida, repugnante y más mongólico de lo que ya creía… Es un imbécil, tonto, idiota, venenosa y retorcidamente Slytherin.- Susurró, escupiendo ira y filosas espinas con cada sílaba.**

**Revoleó el libro sobre la mesa y se encaminó decidida, empuñando ferozmente su varita, hacia el otro lado del estante, emanando unas ondas electrizantes de magia.**

**Ron dirigió la vista hacia la página abierta del libro y comprendió todo.**

"_**Malfoy, Draco L."**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
